Capricorn Quests
Live to Fight Description Task: Capture Scenewolf at The Slippery Slope. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Seagoat: Welcome, rebel tamer. One of Otho's messengers told me I should expect you. You'll forgive me if I haven't prepared any hors d'oeuvres. Things are kind of rough on Capricorn Island. Not a lot of cheese plates here. Plus, I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU! HUH HUH HUH! But before I do, how about you build up your team a little? It's kinda pathetic, and I like a good fight. Go catch a Scenewolf ''' at '''The Slippery Slope. Maybe then your team won't be quite as embarrassing. quest Player: I got the Scenewolf. You want to fight now? Seagoat: Hey, you guessed right. Guess you're not as dumb as you look. Fight to Live Description Task: Defeat Seagoat's team of Mogas at Rumbling Junction. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Seagoat: See, I love fighting. I eat, sleep, and breathe fighting. I don't put clothes on: I fight them onto my body. I fight my teeth with a toothbrush when I wake up and before I go to bed. I fight butter onto my bread. I fight-- Player: I think I get the picture. You like to fight. Seagoat: Exactly! So much that Otho kicked me out of the palace. I kept punching him in the gut. Couldn't stop myself. So now I serve my king by staying here and fighting the heck out of anyone coming through--like I'm about to do to you at Rumbling Junction. quest Seagoat: OH YEAH, now that's a fight! C'mere you little rascal and let me tussel your hair. Where'd a punk kid like you learn those moves? Player: I don't know. One day I was just able to tame Mogas all of a sudden. Seagoat: Man, I'm going to have fun with you. See you up the trail, runt. Goatfest Description Task: Defeat Peachie at Horns of the Goat. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Seagoat: So you're the type that goes looking for trouble, huh? I like that. Player: No, I'm not looking for trouble. You can keep your trouble to yourself. Seagoat: Nah, you act all humble but I know your type. You're like me, kid! You love the thrill of battle. You want a good fight, go poke around at the Horns of the Goat. There's a special surprise waiting for you there. I'll throw you a Blue Coffee if you can beat the prize Peachie ''' roaming the '''Horns of the Goat. quest Seagoat: That was one heck of a peach cobbler, huh? You run into one of those when you're not expecting it, you'll be walking funny for days. You're a good fighter through and through, kiddo. Here ya go: one Blue Coffee. Enjoy. Master of Capricorn Description Task: Earn all 30 stars on Capricorn Island. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Seagoat: You wanna flex those muscles, try to become a Master of Capricorn. It's one of those things that's more about the journey than the destination, you know. Get thirty stars here on Capricorn, and you'll be a Master in my eyes. quest Seagoat: You were born to fight. Seagoat: Origins Description Task: Defeat Seagoat's team of Mogas (Mars and Siri) at the Bay of Goats. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Seagoat: Bet you wanna know why they call me Seagoat, huh? Little kids like you are always full of questions. Player: If you want to tell me that's fine, but I don't-- Seagoat: WELL YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BEAT IT OUT OF ME! Player: No, really, I don't need to-- Seagoat: BEAT ME LIKE A DIRTY RUG! This big fight's going down right here, right now, at the Bay of Goats. quest Seagoat: Alright, you asked for it and you earned it: the story of why I'm called Seagoat. Player: I'm not sure I meant to do either of those things. Seagoat: For years, I was the admiral of King Otho's fleet. I pillaged coastal towns far and wide, making him the rich man he is today. Without me, you know what he'd be? Nothing. Not a dime to his name, and certainly not a crown. Whenever a town saw my ships coming, they'd say, "Watch out, it's the Seagoat!" Because Seagoat is my family name. It's on my birth certificate. Hence the folks calling me that. Piece of Crabcake Description Task: Defeat Yaras three times at Bay of Goats. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Seagoat: One of the things I don't like about this island are all the dang Yaras running around. They've got that weird woman-face body. Man, it just gives me the skivvies. I could smash 'em myself, but there's no joy in it. Beating up creepy crabwomen--it gets inside my head, man. How about you do me a favor and take care of three Yaras at Bay of Goats? quest Seagoat: Thanks, kid. As a reward, how about we fight? I promise I'll give you the rough-housin' of a lifetime. Player: I'd prefer not to. Seagoat: OK, I'll give you a raincheck. Have these Starseeds instead. Boss Fight: Capricorn Description Task: Defeat Seagoat's team of Mogas (Scenewolf, Yaras, and Achillos) at Seagoat Surprise. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Seagoat: Alright kid. This is it. This is the final showdown between you and me. Time to put all the cards on the table, all the kits in the caboodle, all the-- Player: Let's just do this thing. Seagoat: ...Man, I'm going to miss you. Time for a good ol' fashioned boss fight: you, me, a pile of Mogas and Seagoat Surprise. quest Seagoat: There's nothing else I can do to convince you to stay here? Player: No, I really need to keep moving. Seagoat: I'm not so much sad that I let Otho down as that we won't be battling anymore. But all good things must come to an end. So once you've beaten Otho--can I still have this island all to myself? I need a lot of space for fightin', you know. Player: It's all yours, Seagoat. Capture Gocon Description Task: Capture Gocon at Champion Woods. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Seagoat: Hey there, Master of Capricorn, get your Starseeds ready. A Gocon is waiting for you to capture at Champion Woods. Get that Gocon in the ball at Champion Woods. quest Seagoat: You got 'em! Not bad, kiddo. Category:Quests Category:Capricorn